Our Past
by BunnyEvil KyuMin
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah melupakan masa lalu. Apabila Sungmin mengingatinya, dia merahsiakannya daripada Kyuhyun. Kenapa Sungmin mahu merahsiakannya? Akan kah Kyuhyun mengingatinya? Kyumin, Eunhae.
1. Chapter 1

_**FF Kyumin**_

**CAST**

- Lee Sungmin (yeoja) 21 tahun  
- Cho Kyuhyun (namja) 22 tahun  
- Lee Donghae (namja) 22 tahun  
- Lee Hyukjae (yeoja) 21 tahun

**AND OTHER CAST**

- Cho Hangeng (Kyuhyun appa)  
- Cho Heechul (Kyuhyun eomma)  
- Lee Youngwoon aka Kangin (Sungmin appa)  
- Lee Jungsoo aka Leeteuk (Sungmin eomma)  
- Zhoumi  
- Henry  
- Seo Joohyun  
- Kim Jungmo

* * *

"OPPA!" jerit seorang yeoja kecil sambil berlari kearah seorang namja kecil. Namja itu berasa dipanngil menoleh kearah suara itu.

"Minnie wae?"

"Tega sekali oppa mau meninggalkan Minnie.. hiks. oppa udah janji gak mau ninggalin Minnie.. hiks.. Kyu oppa jahat!" yeoja kecil itu mulai menitikkan air matanya.

"Mian. tpi oppa harus pergi. Minnie jangan nangis, nanti oppa juga sedih. Minnie gak akan sendirian kok karna-" namja kecil yg bernama Kyu itu meletakkan tangannya di dada kiri Minnie.

"Oppa akan selalu ada di dalam hati Minnie. Gak usah risau yah.. Oppa janji oppa akan kembali.."

"T-tapi.. hiks oppa hiks."

"Ssstt. kajima.." kta Kyu sambil memeluk Minnie.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. kajja, kapal terbangnya udah mau berlepas.." panggil Heechul eommanya Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Minnie belum habis menangis.. Kyu jadi gak tega.." kata Kyu sambil memeluk Minnie yg masih menangis.

"Minnie chagi.. uljima. Kasihan dong Kyuhyun, nanti ketinggalan kapal terbangnya.." pujuk eomma Minnie iaitu Leeteuk.

Minnie bukannya berhenti menangis malah tangisnya makin deras. Kangin mendekati Minnie lalu mendukungnya.

"Ayolah Minnie chagi.. Jangan nangis ne. Putri appa jelek dong bila nangis. Kalau Minnie berhenti nangis appa akan beliin ais krim sama bunny ne.." pujuk appanya Minnie.

"Jinjja?" tangisan Minnie mulai berhenti.

"Ne." balas Kangin sambil mencubit pipi gemas anaknya.

"Nah, Minnienya udah gak nangiskan. Kajja, kita udah telat nih." kta Hangen

"Arra appa. Minnie oppa pergi dulu. Tunggu oppa ne." Kyu berjalan menjauh dari Minnie.

"OPPA! JANGAN PERGI LAMA-LAMA YAH! JANJI! PAI PAI!" jerit Minnie apabila melihat oppa kesayangannya menjauh.

"NE! OPPA JANJI! DAN OPPA JANJI AKAN NIKAH SAMA MINNIE SUATU HARI NANTI!"

"Omo! Kangin-ah. Kau dengar apa yg Kyuhyun bilang tadi." kta Leeteuk tidak percaya.

"Ne, yeobo. Aku dengar. Aku gak percaya dia bisa bilang begitu."

"Appa eomma kok malah masih disini. Kajja!"

* * *

15 tahun kemudian

Masa lama berlalu. Kyuhyun sudah menjadi seorang penyanyi group yg sedang naik daun. Super Junior M Manakala Sungmin baru menamatkan pelajarannya. Mereka menjalani kehidupan masing-masing. Kyuhyun melupakan siapa Sungmin, Sungmin melupakan siapa Kyuhyu, melupakan segala masa kecil mereka dan melupakan JANJI yg pernah mereka buat.

"SUNGMINNIE!"

"YAA, HYUK! Gak perlu jerit-jerit. Telinga aku belum ada masalah lagi tauu.."

"Hehe.. Mian Minnie. Aku terlalu teruja."

"Apa yg membuat kamu teruja hm?"

"Ini dan ini." Eunhyuk sahabat Sungmin menyondorkan sebuah majalah dan dua keping tiket.

"Super Junior M akan membuat konsert di Jeju dan tiket ini. OMO! KYAA! HYUKKIE!" jerit Minnie sambil memeluk Eunhyuk.

"Yak! tadi bilang jangan jerit sekarang siapa yg jerit?"

"Hehe. Hyuk kapan kau beli tiket ini?"

"Pagi tadi.. Kau mau ikut gak?"

"Of course dong Hyukkie. Siapa yg gak mau ketemu sama my handsome husband Cho Kyuhyun." kata Sungmin dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Hey. Kapan Kyuhyun itu suami kau ha? Kapan?"

"Aish. Mau ngatain aku. Kau juga sama kayak aku, narsis sama Donghae."

"Iya, aku mengalah. Lusa kita bertolak ke Jeju. Aku datang ke apartment kau."

"Mau pakai mobil siapa Hyuk?"

"Yah siapa lagi mobil kau lah."

"Tapi kau yg pandu. Aku capek selalu aku aja yg pandu."

"Okay Boss ^_~"

_**To Be Continue**_

_Maaf karna pendek._

_Dan Maaf juga ya kalau gak memuaskan hati kalian._

_Ini kali pertama aku bikin ff._

_Tapi saya masih memerlukan idea untuk menyerukan lagi ff ini._

_Mohon bantuan._

_Dan mohon komentarnya .. ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_**FF Kyumin**_

**CAST**

- Lee Sungmin (yeoja) 21 tahun  
- Cho Kyuhyun (namja) 22 tahun

**AND OTHER CAST**

- Cho Hangeng (Kyuhyun appa)  
- Cho Heechul (Kyuhyun eomma)  
- Lee Youngwoon aka Kangin (Sungmin appa)  
- Lee Jungsoo aka Leeteuk (Sungmin eomma)  
- Lee Hyukjae  
- Lee Donghae  
- Zhoumi  
- Henry  
- Seo Joohyun  
- Kim Jungmo

* * *

**_Gumawo yang telah reviewnya._**

**_Saya jadi semangat mau lanjutnya.._**

**_Ini Chapter 2 nya._**

**_Selamat membaca.._**

**_Jeongmal gumawo.. ^^_**

* * *

o0o0o

_**Di Hotel Mewah**_

"Annyeonghamnida. Anda mau tempah bilik?"

"Ne, satu bilik sahaja. Kalau bisa bilik yg besar ya, karna teman saya ini gak bisa duduk diam." kata Sungmin kpada yeoja itu.

"Yakk! Min!" bentak Eunhyuk gak terima.

"Sebentar ya. Ini kuncinya no. bilik kalian 51 di tingkat 4."

"Nde. Kamsahamnida." kata Eunhyuk setelah mengambil kunci itu.

"Min kajja."

_Selang beberapa minit kemudian.._

Para member Super Junior M datang.

"Annyeonghamnida. Ini kunci bilik tempahan kalian no.52 tingkat 4."

"Kamsahamnida." kata Donghae sambil memberikan senyuman menggodanya membuatkan yeoja itu tersipu malu.

*oh ya. kalian belum taukan siapa member Super Junior M dalam ff ini. SJM terdiri dripada 4orang namja iaitu Kyuhyun, Donghae, Zhoumi & Henry*

Setelah sampai di bilik.

"Huaahhh.. Lelah.. Dan akhirnya aku dapat rehat." ujar Donghae sambil merebahkan dirinya di atas rajang.

"Apanya yg lelah? Kita hanya duduk di dalam van saja. Mau dibilang hyung yg pandu van? Yg pandu vannya itu pak supir bkan?"kata Kyuhyun.

"Aku bawa koper dari tingkat satu sampai empat dan hotel ini besar bukannya kecil. Itu capek tau.." balas Donghae.

"Apanya yg melelahkan? Kita naik ke tingkat 4 bukan guna tangga, kita guna lift. Kopermu kan ada roda dibawahnya masih lelah? Emangnya hyung bawa batu ya?" balas Kyuhyun yg sepertinya mau berdebat.

"Aishh! Kau menghancurkan kesenanganku."

"Udah. Udah. Kayak anak kecil saja. Kalian mau makan tengah hari gak?" kata Zhoumi.

"Mauuuu.." sahut Donghae dengan riangnya.

_**MinHyuk Side**_

"Minnn.. Kajja.." ujar Eunhyuk sambil menarik tangan Sungmin.

"Kau mau kemana Hyukkie? Rehat sebentar dong, kitakan baru sampai.."

"Kita keluar makan yuk.."

"MWO?! Makan lagi? Aigoo~ Hyuk, sebelum kita bertolak kau udah makan. Dalam mobil tadi pun kau makan popcorn 1 porsi. Dan sekarang mau makan lagi?"

"Jaebal Minnnnn... Aku ni kan sahabatmu. Lagi pula aku udah beli tiket ke konsert itu."

"Imbalan untuk itu, kita datang naik mobil terus aku yg pandu padahal hari itu kau bilang mau pandu.."

"Yakk! Cerewet banget. Tapi kali ini aja dong.." Eunhyuk akhirnya mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya.

"Arra. Kajja."

"Yay! Gomawo Min. Kau teman terbaikku."

"Ne.. Kau bersiap dulu. Aku tunggu di luar ne."

Sungmin keluar dari biliknya. Ia melirik disebelah kirinya. Alangkah terkejutnya dia mendapati Donghae sedang berdiri dihadapan bilik sebelahnya.

'OMO! Apa aku ngak salah liat? D-Donghae ada dihadapan mataku sekarang?' bisik hati Sungmin yg masih tak percaya.

Selang beberapa saat kemudian para member Super Junior M keluar dari bilik dan ini menambahkan lagi kejutan Sungmin. Mata Sungmin tertumpa pada Kyuhyun. Para Super Junior M berasa diperhatikan melirik ke arah kanan.

"A-annyeong." sapa Sungmin ketika semua member melihatnya lalu tersenyum imut.

'Kyeopta.' bisik hati Donghae.

'Manis' Zhoumi tersenyum lalu membalas sapaan Sungmin "Annyeong."

Dan Kyuhyun, dia hanya melirik Sungmin sebentar lalu dia memandang kembali psp kesayangannya.

"Minn. Kajja." kata Eunhyuk dan tentu saja dia belum menyedari keberadaan SJM dan selepas dia melihat kearah kirinya,

"OMO! Super Junior M! Ermm.. Bisa saya minta autographnya Donghae oppa?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil mencari benda di dlam tasnya kemudian dia menyondorkan buku dengan pen kepada Donghae.

Donghae tidak menyedarinya karna dari tadi dia asyik memerhatikan Sungmin yg sedang melihat Kyuhyun tanpa dia sedari. Zhoumi melihat tiada respond dari Donghae, dia menyiku Donghae lalu dia memberi tatapan seperti berkata yeoja-ini-minta-autographmu.

"O-oh. Mian tadi saya mengelamun sebentar. Sini saya autographkan. Gomawo ya.. Sekali lagi mian. Siapa nama kamu?"

"Lee Hyukjae tpi lebih senang kalau dipanggil Eunhyuk."

"Baiklah Eunhyuk-ssi ini autograph untukmu." Donghae memberikan semula buku serta pen kepada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk membongkok sopan lalu menarik tangan Sungmin untuk pergi. Sudah merasa jauh Eunhyuk memulakan percakapannya.

"Min, kau gak minta autographnya Kyuhyunmu itu?"

"Ngak karna sedari tadi dia mengacuhkanku. Dia sibuk dengan pspnya itu."

"Aigoo~ Rupanya gossip selama ini mengatakan bahawa dia dingin itu ternyata benar. Di depan ELF di ramah tapi di belakang ELF dingin."

Sungmin menghela nafas beratnya. "Udahh.. Katanya mau makan. Kajja. Makanan di sini enak loh."

* * *

o0o0o

**_Keesokkan malam harinya, _**

"Kajja Hyuk! Nanti tempat duduk dihadapannya habis."

Akhirnya Sungmin dan Eunhyuk dapat tempat di paling hadapan sekali, supaya dapat meliat bias mereka dari jarak dekat itulah yg difikirkan mereka.

"Uahh Hyukkie gak sabar aku. Aigoo~ hati aku berdebar-debar.." kata Sungmin sambil memegang dada kirinya.

"Sshhhtttt.. Itu mereka uadah keluar.."

"Huuaaa.. Ramai sekali yg datang.." kata Donghae.

"Setiap kali konsert kita memang ramai kayak ini bukan." sampuk Henry.

'Eh bukannya itu yeoja kemarin.. bagus sekali dia datang. Kalau begitu biar aku yg lempar dan dia yg tangkap. Wait for me baby.' bisik hati Zhoumi sambil tersenyum.

"Oii hyung. kok senyum sendiri? Jangan-jangan hyung udah gila ya karna kalah game dengan ku malam tadi?" kata Kyuhyun yg buat-buat shock.

"Apa bocah? Heh enak aja ngatain aku gila. Aku masih waras tau. Kalau aku kalah game sekali pun gak akan membuatku gila. Bukan kayak kau kalau kalah berteriak malam-malam mengganggu tau."

"Yak! Ngak tau malu ya. Mau berdebat di belakang stage bukan di depan ELF. Zhoumi hyung mulakan sapaannya." tegur Henry.

"Annyeonghasaeyo uri Super Junior-" Zhoumi memberi jeda sebentar

"-M" sambung member yg lain.

Seterusnya mereka membuat persembahan dengan lagu yg berjudul Super Girl, Break Down, Swing, Go, My Love For You dan lain-lain lagi. Selepas mereka habis membuat persembahan mereka membuat permainan untuk SJM dan para ELF.

"Hyung siapa yg akan membaling sekuntum bungan mawar ini?" tanya Henry sambil memandang bunga mawar yg berada di tangannya.

"Sesiapa saja asalkan bukan aku. Aku gak mau my swetty Seohyunnie marah.." kata Kyuhyun.

"Aku. Aku. Biar aku saja." kata Zhoumi sambil merebut bunga yg ada ditangan Henry.

"Baiklah ELF. Saya akan membalingkan bunga ini dan kalian harus menangkapnya ya." kata Zhoumi.

Sebelum dia membaling bunga dia berjalan berhadapan dengan Sungmin. 'Hey gadis manis tangkap ini, jangan sia-siakan..' bisik hati Zhoumi sambil melempar bunga ke arah Sungmin. Seperti yg dirancangkan Sungmin menangkapnya. Zhoumi tersenyum manis sambil berjalan kearah Sungmin lalu menghulurkan tangannya. Jangan lupa tatapannya berkata ayo-_ikut-aku-naik-ke-atas-pentas_. Sungmin tampak berfikir panjang kemudian menyambut huluran tangan Zhoumi naik ke atas pentas.

"OMO! Min. Bertuah banget kau." kata Eunhyuk melihat teman baiknya naik ke atas pentas.

Semua member SJM melirik yeoja yg telah di tarik naik ke atas pentas oleh Zhoumi. 'Bukan itu yeoja kemarin.' bisik hati Donghae.

"Waahh.. Baiklah sepertinya ada yeoja bertuah hari ini. Siapa nama kamu yeoja manis?" kta Donghae sambil menyondorkan microphone kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin mengambil microphone itu, kemudian menjawab "Joneun Lee Sungmin imnida."

'Lee Sungmin? Kok kayak familiar nama itu.' bisik hati Kyuhyun dengan hairan.

"Adakah kamu seorang ELF?" tanya Henry.

"Ne."

"Jinjja? Siapa bias kamu dalam Super Junior M?" tanya Zhoumi dengan berharap dia adalah biasnya Sungmin.

"Bias saya di SJM ialah Kyuhyun oppa." jawab Sungmin dengan malu-malu. Hancur sudah harapan Zhoumi. 'Kau bertuah Cho. Sungmin-ah kok namja yg udah punya kekasih yg kamu pilih, aku yg masih single kok ngak dipilih sih..'

"Woaahh. Beruntung kau hyung." kata Henry teruja.

"Ck! Lebih bertuah kalau dicintai sama Seohyunnie." kata Kyuhyun dengan pelan. Walaupun pelan tapi Sungmin dapat mendengarinya.

'Jadi gossip yg mengatakan Kyuhyun oppa punya kekasih itu benar.' raut kekecewaan terlihat jelas.

"Baiklah. Untuk sepengetahuan kalian. Siapa yg menangkap bunga yg saya lemparkan tadi, akan berkencan dengan saya dan tiada penolakkan. So chukhae Sungmin-ssi. Esok kamu akan berkencan dengan saya. Kamu maukan berkencan dengan saya walaupun saya bukan Cho Kyuhyun?" Zhoumi melirik Kyuhyun sebentar. Dan Kyuhyun memutarkan bola matanya malas.

"Ne."

"Dan masalah menjemputmu gak usah risau. Saya tau dimana kamu tinggal buat semetara waktu ini." Zhoumi mengedipkan sebelah matanya kpada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat itu.

* * *

o0o0o

Eunhyuk masuk kedalam bilik, kemudian menghempaskan dirinya di atas katil. Diikuti Sungmin masuk dan mendudukkan diri di sebelah Eunhyuk.

"Huuwwaaa.. Bertuah banget kau Min. Dapat kencan dengan Zhoumi oppa. Aku cemburu tauu.. Tak gak secemburu kalau kau berkencan dengan Donghae oppa. Kalau hal itu terjadi aku rela mengikat kau dan menggantikan kau berkencan dengan Donghae. Waaaa.. Bahagian banget." Eunhyuk berasa yg diperdulikan, mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap Sungmin.

"Hey. What wrong with you ha? Dari dalam mobil kau diam aja? Kok muka kau kayak orang patah hati? Seharusnya kau senang dapat kencan sama Zhoumi oppa walaupun itu bukan Kyuhyun oppa."

Sungmin menghela nafas beratnya. "Ternyata gossip itu benar Hyuk."

"Gossip? Gossip apa?"

"Gossip tentang Kyuhyun oppa."

"Kyuhyun oppa? Yg mana? Kau taukan artis ini banyak gossip."

"Gossip bahawa Kyuhyun oppa udah punya kekasih itu benar."

"WHAT?! The gossip was true?! Where did you know?"

"Tadi sewaktu Henry oppa bilang Kyuhyun oppa bertuah menjadi bias aku. Terus aku mendengar Kyuhyun oppa bilang 'Ck! Lebih bertuah kalau dicintai sama Seohyunnie.' aku dengar itu walaupun Kyuhyun bilang pelan."

"Jadi namanya yeojachigu Kyuhyun oppa Seohyunnie."

"Tapi aku rasa Seohyunnie itu nama manis dripada Kyuhyun oppa."

"Kalau begitu nama sebenar yeoja itu Seohyun?"

"Ne. Bentar. Kok malah kita bicara soal yeojachigu Kyuhyun oppa sih, Aisshhh! Menyebalkan.. Hyuk! Buatkan ramen instan. Aku benar benar lapar nih."

"Aisshhh.. Kok aku malah yg kena. Udah kebiasaanya kalau badmood makan asal badmood makan. Lama-lama bisa jadi gendut. Kemarin bilang aku banyak makan malah hari ni dia pula makan banyak. Gak silap aku dalam mobil tadi dia udah makan burger kok malah makan ramen. Lagi pula ini kan udah malam. Pasti besok berat badannya bertambah." sungut pelan Eunhyuk sambil membuat ramen.

"YAKK! Euhyuk! Aku dengar apa yg kau katakan tadi!"

"Aishh. Aku udah bicara pelan begini dia masih dengar. Telinga jenis apa itu? Tajam sekali pendengarannya."

"YAAK HYUK AKU MASIH DENGAR!"

"Aigoo~ Udah gak bicara apa-apa lagi!" jerit Eunhyuk.

"HYUK! Ppalli! Lapar! Kok lama banget sih!"

"Yakk! Sebentar. Apa sih gak puas hati? patutnya aku yg gak puas hati karna yg dapat kencan."

Kita tinggalkan dulu yah mereka. Biarkan mereka selesaikan masalah itu sendiri.

* * *

_**To Be Continued..**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2 Finish!  
Yg udah bacanya mohon komentarnya.**_

_**Mohon tunggu ya untuk Chapter 3. ^_~**_

_**Dear, Kyumin.**_

_**Jeongmal saranghae especially Sungmin oppa!**_

_**Kyumin couple Fighting! ㈳6**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**FF Kyumin**_

**CAST**

- Lee Sungmin (yeoja) 21 tahun

- Cho Kyuhyun (namja) 22 tahun

- Lee Donghae (namja) 22 tahun

- Lee Hyukjae (yeoja) 21 tahun

**AND OTHER CAST**

- Cho Hangeng (Kyuhyun appa)

- Cho Heechul (Kyuhyun eomma)

- Lee Youngwoon aka Kangin (Sungmin appa)

- Lee Jungsoo aka Leeteuk (Sungmin eomma)

- Zhoumi

- Henry

- Seo Joohyun

- Kim Jungmo

.

* * *

**Our Past Chapter 3 muncul..**

**Sebenarnya malam semalam saya udah mengupdatenya.**

**Tapi karna tersalah tekan jadi hilang semuanya.**

**Jadi saya harus bikin kembali.**

**Selamat membaca.. ^^**

* * *

o0o0o

_**Keesokkan pagi.. **_

_Tokk.. Tokk.. Tokk.._

"Iya. Bentar.."

_Clek._

"OMO! Zhoumi oppa! Udah mau pergi ya. Bentar. Bentar." Sungmin masuk kembali kedalam bilik untuk mengambil tasnya.

"Hyukkie! Where is my handbag?!"

"Mana aku tau.. Emangnya aku penjaga barang kau eoh?"

'Padahal aku belum bicara apa-apa. Dia udah sekalut ini. Lucu.' Zhoumi yg berdiri di luar hanya terkekeh geli melihat gelagat Sungmin.

"Hyuk! Aku pergi dulu. Kalau aku teringat muka kau akan kubeli pisang ya."

"YAKK! Kau fikir aku monyet ha?! Beli susu strawberi saja.." kedengaran suara Eunhyuk dari dalam.

"Hehe. Kajja oppa." Ajak Sungmin dan tanpa disedari Sungmin menggenggam tangat Zhoumi sehingga sampai di mobil.

'Hangat.' Itulah yg difikir oleh Zhoumi membuatnya tersenyum.

Sungmin yg baru menyedari sedang menggenggam tangan Zhoumi segera melepaskannya. "M-maaf oppa. Saya lancang."

Zhoumi tersenyum. "Gwaenchana. Kan kita mau berkencan. So anggap aku ini namjachigumu." Zhoumi kembali menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

Akibat perbuatan Zhoumi itu wajah Sungmin memerah.

"Kita pergi ke Restaurant dulu yaa.. I'm hungry right now.. Oppa belum sarapan tadi.."

"Okay. It's up to you."

o0o0o

**At the restaurant.**

"Kamu mau pesan apa Min?" tanya Zhoumi kepada Sungmin.

"Hmm.. I want a Strawberries milkshake and jjajangmyun."

"Okay. One jjajangmyun and one fried rice. For drink one Strawberries milkshake and one coffee.." kata Zhoumi kepada pelayan.

"Kamsahamnida." Kata pelayan itu lalu terus pergi.

Setelah beberapa minit pesanan mereka pun sudah tiba. Tanpa menunggu lama mereka terus menyantap makanan yg mereka pesan tadi.

"Min. tell me about your family. I want know it." Pinta Zhoumi.

"Mau cerita gimana?" tanya Sungmin dengan polos.

"Yaa. Siapa nama appa mu, eomma mu. Lebih kurang begitu." Kata Zhoumi kemudian menyuap makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Okay. I tell about it. My father's name is Lee Youngwoon, but my dad would prefer if called Kangin. My mother's name is Lee Jungsoo, but my mom also prefer if called Leeteuk. I was their only child."

"Ohh.. Nama appa mu Lee Youngwoon.. M-mwo?! Lee Youngwoon?! Pemilik syarikat Lee Crop yg hampir terkenal seluruh dunia itu?!" kata Zhoumi terkejut.

"Haha.. Gak terlalu gak terkenal kok."

"Kalau iya pun, Lee Crop selalu menang kalau mau membeli suatu projek."

"Molla. Aku ngak pernah tau soal syarikat appa." Kata Sungmin tersengih sehingga menampakkan gigi kelincinya.

"Ternyata kata orang luar bahawa putrinya Lee Youngwoon benar-benar manis semua orang pasti gemas meliatnya itu benar." Kata Zhoumi sambil mencubit pipi Sungmin.

"Aww.. Appo oppa." Protes Sungmin sambil mengusap pipi yg tadi Zhoumi cubit.

"Arra. Arra. After this, where we want to go?"

Sungmin nampak berfikir sejanak. "Funfair!" kta Sungmin dengan riang.

"Cha! Habiskan makanannya selepas itu kita pergi ke sana."

o0o0o

**At The Funfair.**

"Oppa liat ini." Panggil Sungmin sambil menunjukkan cekak bertelinga kelinci.

"Sini-" Zhoumi mengambil cekak yg berada ditangan Sungmin.

"-Aigoo~ Mirip sekali dengan bunny."

"Jjinja?" tanya Sungmin dengan mata berbinar.

Zhoumi mengangguk.

"Bunny kan cute berarti aku juga cute yaa?" tanya Sungmin dengan polos.

"Iya. Bahkan kamu lebih cute dari bunny."

"Gomawo.^^"

"Min. Liat itu. Roller Coaster kita naik yuk!"

"Kajja!"

Zhoumi mengajak Sungmin bermain wahana yg ada di sana. Terkadang Sungmin yg mengajaknya. Mereka bermain sehingga lelah. Tanpa mereka sedari ramai yeoja yg mulai sedar akan kehadiran mereka.

"OMO! Liat itu. Namja itu sepertinya Zhoumi Super Junior M."

"Iya. Itu beneran Zhoumi oppa."

"Tapi siapa yeoja di sebelahnya?"

"Molla. Tapi kayaknya itu yeojachigunya."

"Kita mendekat yuk!"

Zhoumi baru menyedari ramai yeoja mau mendekatnya. Dia merasa nantinya aka nada keributan segera bertindak.

"Min. Ayo berdiri." Sungmin dengan patuhnya mengikut arahan Zhoumi.

"Wae oppa?"

Bukannya mau menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Dia malah menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

"Genggam tanganku erat-erat. Jangan dilepaskan atau sampai terlepas."

"Oppa bukannya mau menjawab pertanyaanku. Emangnya kenapa? Kok tiba-tiba mau genggam?"

Sementara itu mengabaikan pertanyaan Sungmin lagi. "Hana. Dul.-"

"Yakk! Oppa kok malah mengira?"

"-Set. Lariiiiiiiiii!"

"O-oppa. Huuwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Sungmin menjerit karna Zhoumi berlari dengan tiba-tiba hingga sampai di depan mobil.

.

"Huh. Hah. Huh. Hah. Kenapa sih oppa berlari tiba-tiba? Capek tauu.."

"Berlari sedekat itu pun udah capek?"

"Mwo?! Oppa bilang sedekat itu? Oppa. Cuba oppa liat sana. Fuhhhh.. Jauh amat. Bahkan tempat duduk kita tadi udah ngak terlihat. Yahh. Mungkin karna kaki oppa panjang, oppa bisa langkang luas so gak kepenatan. Tapi aku yahh walaupun gak terlalu pendek, aku gak bisa berlari sejajar dengan oppa. Jadi aku harus mempercepatkan lagi langkangku. Oppa harus ngerti orang lain juga. Walau-"

Zhoumi diam-diam masuk kedalam mobil.

_Ponn. Ponn._

"-OMO!" Sungmin melihat Zhoumi sudah berada dalam mobil segera berjalan ke arah pintu

_Tokk. Tokk._

Sungmin mengetuk tingkap kaca mobil supaya Zhoumi menurunkannya.

"Wae?" tanya Zhoumi setelah menurunkan tingkap.

"Wae? Oppa bisa tanya wae? Kenapa oppa gak mau dengarkan apa yg aku mau bilang?"

"Bilang? Menurut oppa itu udah dikategorikan sebagai leteran. Oppa rasa kalau mau dengarkan kamu berleter sampai oppa udah berjanggut baru kamu habis leternya.. Sudah. Masuk kedalam mobil. Pulang oppa udah capek. Lagian besok kami mau pulang ke Seoul."

"Isshh. Oppa menyebalkan.." Sungmin berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Zhoumi hanya terkekeh meliat tingkah laku Sungmin. Setelah Sungmin masuk kedalam mobil, dia sudah tidak menghentak-hentakkkan kakinya tapi dinganti dengan mencurutkan bibirnya menandakan dia sedang ngambek.

"Aigoo~ Uri Sungminnie ngambek eoh?" goda Zhoumi.

"Sudah. Tadi katanya mau pulang. Ayo~"

o0o0o

Sepanjang perjalanan Sungmin tertidur di dalam mobil. Zhoumi mau membangunkan Sungmin karna udah sampai. Dia menatap wajah damai Sungmin lama.

'kayak bayi sedang tidur. Damai sekali.'

Kemudian Zhoumi menatap bibir M shape milik Sungmin. Dia mendekatkan mukanya dengan muka Sungmin perlahan-lahan. Ketika jaraknya kira-kira 2cm, Zhoumi mengamati lagi muka Sungmin.

"Saranghae." Satu perkataan yg telah diucapkan kepada Sungmin walaupun saat Sungmin tidur.

Tanpa dia duga. Sungmin membuka matanya. Kemudian mata Sungmin membulat sempurna karna terkejut melihat jarak mukanya dengan muka Zhoumi.

"Oppa mau apa?" Zhoumi terkejut mendengar suara Sungmin yg dia yakin bahawa tadinya Sungmin masih tidur.

"O-oppa gak mau apa-apa kok." Gugup Zhoumi.

"Jjinja?"

Zhoumi mengangguk kaku.

"You want to kiss me, right?"

"A-ani."

"Alaa.. Oppa bilang mau cium aku." Goda Sungmin. Godaan itu sukses membuat muka Zhoumi merah menyala.

Sungmin gak tahan melihat kelakuan Zhoumi. Dia pun mencubit pipi Zhoumi sepuas hatinya.

"Akkhhh! Appo! Aisshh. Kalau pipi oppa tercabut gimana?"

"Ganti aja pipi itu." Kata Sungmin g tidak perduli.

"Kalau tidak ada penggantinya gimana?"

"Yahh. Biarkan aja" balas Sungmin tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kalau oppa gak ada pipi gimana mau nyanyi?"

"Klau begitu gak perlu nyanyi lah. Apa susahya sih"

"Eiiyyyy. Nanti oppa cubit hidung kamu biar merah kayak badut baru rasakan."

"Lakukan aja. Oppa gak akan pernah dapat lakukan. Weekkk. :p" Sungmin bergegas keluar dari mobil.

"Yaa! Mau mencabar aku eoh?! Liat aja ." Zhoumi pun ikut keluar dari mobil. Dan berlakulah acara kejar- mengejar.

o0o0o

Sungmin merebahkan badannya di atas katil.

"Hahh. Melelahkan sekali."

"Baru pulang?"

Sungmin menoleh ke arah suara itu. Ternyata itu suara Eunhyuk yg sedang mengeringkan rambutnya sepertinya baru selesai mandi.

"Hmm. Ohh ya. Mian Hyuk aku terlupa mau belikan susu strawberi kamu."

"Gwaenchana. Tadi aku udah belikannya kok. Jadi gimana? Seru gak?" Eunhyuk mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Sungmin.

"Seru sih seru. Tapi lebih seru kalau kencan dengan Kyuhyun oppa. Eh bukan seru tapi bahagia."

"Min.. Min.. Sepatutnya kamu itu bersyukur karna dapat berkencan dengan salah seorang member SJM."

"Apa-apa ajalah Hyuk. Aku mau tidur."

"No. No. No. Pergi sana mandi selepas itu kemas barang kamu. Besok kita mau pulang."

"Okay boss!"

o0o0o

"Welcome to my lovely apartment." Kata Namja berkulit pucat itu sambil melangkang masuk ke dalam apartment tapi langkahnya terhenti melihat seorang yeoja yg sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartment.

Namja berkulit pucat itu tersenyum lebar apabila mengatahui siapa yeoja itu lalu ia menghampirinya.

"Hello my sweetie Seohyunnie." Sambut namja itu sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Kyuhyun oppa!" Yeoja bernama Seohyun itu pun berlari ke arah namja itu lalu memeluknya. "Bogoshippo oppa."

"Baru ditinggalkan 4 hari udah kangen sama oppa hm. Nado bogoshippo chagiya."

"Oppa Seohyun nginap disini yaa." Tanya Seohyun sambil menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

"Hm. Boleh juga. Oppa udah lama gak bermanja dengan Seohyun nih.."

"Oppa disana oppa yg tergoda sama yeoja yeoja lain kan."

"Tidak. Oppa sama sekali ngak tergoda kok karna Seohyun kan yg paling tergoda disini.."

"Isshh oppa nih. Jangan buat Seohyun malu dong~" kata Seohyun dengan manja.

"Cha! Sekarang kita masuk. Udara di luar gak elok."

"Kajja Oppa!"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

_**Chapter 3 Finish.**_

_**Pada yang sudah baca mohon komentarnya..**_

_**Dan terima kasih kepada yg sudah komentarnya..**_

* * *

**Reply untuk review di Chapter 2..**

**MingK****yuMingKyu :**_ udah dilanjut..  
_

**_Rani gaem.1 :_**_'bukan itu yeoja kemarin' lebih kurang ertinya 'itu yeoja kemarin kan'. Tunggu dan liat dong. Iya, pacarnya Kyuialah Seohyun (dalam ff ini aja)  
_

**_Back Ji Hye :_**_Iya. Aku orang Malaysia._

**_Rahma Lau137 :_**_hanya dalam ff ini Seohyun pacarnya Kyuhyun kalau reality bukan sama sekali._

**_Fitri : _**_ Salam kenal juga. Gomawo karna mau menunggunnya.  
_

_**Mian kalau ada tersalah eja namanya yaa.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_FF Kyumin_**

**CAST**

- Lee Sungmin (yeoja) 21 tahun  
- Cho Kyuhyun (namja) 22 tahun  
- Lee Donghae (namja) 22 tahun  
- Lee Hyukjae (yeoja) 21 tahun

**AND OTHER CAST**

- Cho Hangeng (Kyuhyun appa)  
- Cho Heechul (Kyuhyun eomma)  
- Lee Youngwoon aka Kangin (Sungmin appa)  
- Lee Jungsoo aka Leeteuk (Sungmin eomma)  
- Zhoumi  
- Henry  
- Seo Joohyun  
- Kim Jungmo

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 4 sudah tiba~**

**Selamat membaca~**

* * *

Di kediaman keluarga Cho terdapat sepasang suami istri paruh baya sedang sarapan di meja makan. Tidak terlupa beberapa pelayan melayani mereka.

"Yeobo. Kyuhyun sudah pulang dari Jeju kan.." tanya sang istri.

"Ne. Wae?" sahut sang suami.

"Janji kamu selepas Kyuhyun pulang dari Jeju itulah."

"Janji yg mana yahh?"

"Aigoo Hannie~ Kamu udah pelupa yahh. Janji yg kita mau bikin jamuan.."

"Ahhh.. Itu. Iya minggu depan kita bikin. Minggu ini aku sibuk Chullie~"

"Kita jemput keluarga Kangin yahh. Udah lama gak ketemu sama mereka. Kita sudah pulang masih gak ada kesempatan ketemu sama mereka."

"Mian yeobo. Aku sibuk banget. Aku akan menjemput mereka kok. Harap saja Kangin masih guna nombor yg lama."

"Kalau dia tukar sekali pun, kamu upah saja orang mencari alamat kediamannya kemudian pos saja kad jemputan itu. Apa-apapun masalah aku gak mau tau. Yg aku mau tahu keluarga Kangin datang ke jamuan kita. Titik."

Hangeng menghela nafas beratnya. "Arra. Aku akan pastikan keluarga Kangin datang."

Heechul nampak tersenhyum puas. Mereka kembali memakan sarapan hingga selesai.

"Aku selesai." Hangeng berganjak dari tempat duduknya kemudian menghampiri istri tercintanya.

"Aku pergi dulu yahh." Hangeng mencium dahi istrinya.

"Hm. Jangan lupa menjemput Kangin." Kata Heechul ketika suaminya menjauh.

"Iya."

.

.

.

.

Setelah Heechul selesai sarapan, ia pergi ke ruangtamu. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa sambil menonton TV. Selepas beberapa minit, dia teringat dengan anaknya yg evil tu. *Sparkyu nya jangan marah dong~* Ia mengambil telefon pintarnya kemudian mencari nombor telefon anaknya.

**Tutt.. Tutt.. Tutt.. Tutt..**

_'Eomma wae? Mengganggu saja..'_

_"Yakk! Aku eomma mu bersopan la sedikit."_

"_Ne. Ne. Ada apa menelefonku wahai eomma ku yg tersayang."_ Balas anaknya yg terkesan sedikit mengejek.

"Minggu depan eomma sama appa mau bikin jamuan. Kamu datang yaa. Jemput teman-teman kamu supaya datang."

"_Ohh.. Pasal itu beres eomma."_

"Kamu sedang ngapain?"

"Aigoo~ Sampai kapan kamu mau sarapan sereal ha?"

"_Wae? Enak kok."_

"Ya sudah makanlah serealmu sampai tua kerepot. Eomma tutup dulu. Annyeong."

_"Annyeong."_

o0o0o

**Tokk. Tokk. Tokk.**

"Ne masuk."

Seorang wanita masuk muncul dari pintu. Dia berjalan kehadapan atasannya. "Sajangnim."

"Ne. Ada apa Dara-ah" tanya Hangeng.

"Ada beberapa berkas yg perlu Sajangnim tanda tanganin"

"Letak saja, nanti saya letak kembali di atas meja kamu."

"Ne. Gomawo Sajangnim." Wanita itu pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

'Kita jemput keluarga Kangin yahh. Udah lama gak ketemu sama mereka. Kita sudah pulang masih gak ada kesempatan ketemu sama mereka.' Kata-kata istrinya tergiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Itu membuatkan pekerjaannya terhenti.

"Apa Kangin masih guna ya nombor itu? Aku cuba telefon saja. Harap aku masih simpan nombornya." Hangeng monolog sendirian.

**Tutt.. Tutt.. Tuut..**

'Yeobosaeyo' sebuah suara menyapa dari seberang sana.

"Wahh. Kangin-ah rupanya kamu masih guna lagi nombor ini."

'Ohh. Hangeng hyung. Apa kabar hyung? Lama sekali ngak telefonnya.'

"Mian. Aku sibuk banget sampai gak ada waktu. Yahh. Kalau ada aku gunakan untuk istirahat.." *Sesibuk itukah selama bertahun-tahun ini.. -_-*

'Hyung udah pulang ke Seoul?'

"Ne. Udah kok. Kira-kira 4 tahun lepas.'

"MWO?! 4 tahun lepas hyung sudah pindah ke sini. Tega amat tidak melawat kami.'

"Hey. Kami mau melawat tapi ternyata kalian pindah."

'Hyung kan bisa tanya.'

"Mian. Sebagai gantinya kalian sekeluarga wajib datang ke acara jamuan kami minggu depan. Alamat rumah kami akan aku berikan."

'Mungkin kami akan datang.'

"Tidak. Tidak boleh. Jaebal Kangin. Istriku sangat rindu sama kalian terutama Minnie. Kalau kalian tidak datang bisa-bisa aku dicincang ataupun dibakar hidup-hidup olehnya."

'Hahaha.. Hyung ada-ada saja. Arra kami akan datang. Hyung aku asa kerja mau dibereskan. Aku tutup.'

"Gomawo Kangin-ah."

**Pip..**

o0o0o

**Di Mansion Keluarga Cho.  
**

Di taman belakang yg luas sudah terisi dengan ramai tetamu yg hadir. Kebanyakkannya semua rakan bisnis Hangeng. Hangeng dan Heechul pula sedang melayan tetamu yg hadir.

"Kemana si anak itu. Gak datang-datang juga."

"Kau kenapa hm? Cari siapa?"

"Anak kesayangan kamulah. Hannie."

"Itu anakmu juga. Mungkin jalannya sesak. Sebentar lagi sampai."

"Eomma! Appa!" panggil sang anak yg baru sampai.

"Nah. Tuhkan udah sampai. Panjang umurnya." kata Hangeng.

"Eomma, Ini teman-temanku." Kyuhyun menunjukkan 3 orang namja dan seorang yeoja dibelakangnnya.

"Annyeong ajumma."

"Nama kalian siapa?" tanya Heechul dengan panasaran.

"Saya Seo JooHyun ajumma panggil saja Seohyun." Kalian pasti hairan kenapa Kyuhyun tidak bilang Seohyun itu yeojachigunya kan. Seohyun pernah minta mau dikenalkan dengan orang tuanya Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun menolak takut orang tuanya tidak terima Seohyun. Terutamanya eommanya. Bisa-bisa eomma nya menghantar Kyuhyun ke negara lain katanya.

"Saya Donghae. Lee Donghae" kata namja yg mirip dengan ikan.

"Henry Lau imnida. Panggil Henry." kata namja imut yg mempunyai pipi yg tembam mirip kuih mochi.

"Saya Zhoumi ajumma." kata namja tinggi dan keding.

"Kalian makan la dulu makanan yg disediakan. Kyuhyun ajak teman kamu."

"Ne." jawab kompak mereka ber lima.

"Yeobo~" panggil Heechul setelah teman-temannya Kyuhyun pergi.

"Ne?"

"Kamu sudah jemput tidak keluarganya Kangin?"

"Sudah. Kangin sms aku sekejap lagi mereka sampai."

Setelah beberapa minit keluarga Lee pun datang.

"Heechul noona! Hangeng hyung!"

"Yahh Kangin-ah!" sahut Hangeng dengan gembiranya memeluk sahabat yg lama tidak ketemu.

"Leeteuk eonni bogoshippo." kata Heechul tak kalah gembiranya denga Hangeng.

"Nado Heechul-ah"' mata tertuju dua yeoja dibelakang Leeteuk.

"Mereka siapa eonni? Apa salah satunya Minnieku?" tanya Heechul melepaskan pelukkannya. Matanya masih tertuju kepada dua yeoja itu.

"Sungmin imnida ajumma."sahut yeoja yg berdress pink selutut, make up tipis, rambut dibiar terurai dan high heels pink polkadot putih dengan riben di atas high heels terkesan imut.

"Omo! Neomu kyeopta. Minnie-ah bogoshippo~" Heechul terus memeluk yeoja yg ia sangat rindu selama ini.

"N-nado. H-heechul ajumma."

'Untung saja aku sempat tanya sama appa siapa nama temannya appa. Tapi Heechul dan Hangeng sepertinya familiar banget.' bisik hati Sungmin.

"Sebelah kamu itu siapa." tanya Heechul.

"Oh. Sya Lee Hyukjae. Lebih senang kalau dipanggil Eunhyuk." sapa Eunhyuk membongkok sopan.

"Kalian pergi makan dulu. Yahh./"

"Ne ajumma." jawab Sungmin.

o0o0o

"Hyuk. Kamu tunggu di sini yahh, aku mau ambil air." kata Sungmin.

"Ne."

Sungmin berjalan ke tempat air. Seorang namja yg dari tadi memerhatikannya berjalan mendekat lalu menepuk bahunya. Sungmin terkejut apabila seseorang menepuk bahunya. Panasaran siapa orang itu ia membalik badannya.

"Sungmin?"

"Zhoumi oppa?" kata mereka kompak.

"Oppa kenapa ada disini?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun menjemput kami."

"Kyuhyun? kami?"

"Ne. Ini mansion orang tuanya Kyuhyun. Kami yahh semua member SJM datang dan tak lupa yeojachigu Kyuhyun." Hati Sungmin sakit mendengar yeojachigu Kyuhyun datang.

"M-Min gwaenchana?" tegur Zhoumi apabila perasan riak wajah Sungmin berubah.

"A-ani. Yeojachigu Kyuhyun oppa datang ya."

"Ne. Konyol sekali. Kau tau tadi semasa Kyuhyun perkenalkan kami di depan eomma dan appanya dia tidah bilang Seohyun itu pacarnya."

"Jinjja? Wae?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengambil gelas yg telah berisi air.

"Molla. Oh ya kenapa kau bisa ada di si- oppa lupa kamu kan anaknya Lee Youngwoon pasti dijemput di jamuan yg kayak ini."

"Oppa ada-ada saja." Sungmin membalikkan badannya dia tidak sedar ada seorang yeoja dibelakangnya lalu air yg dari tadi Sungmin pegang tertumpah di atas gaunnya.

"Omo! M-mian agasshi. Aku gak sengaja."

"YAKK! MATA KAMU LETAKNYA DIMANA? KAMU TAU GAUN INI MAHAL!"

"Yaa! Seohyun. Dia kan sudah bilang gak sengaja."

"Ada apa ini?" terdengar suara bass dari belakang mereka.

"Oppa~ Liat gaunya Seohyunnie udah rosak gara-gara yeoja ini menumpahkan airnya." adu Seohyun.

"Sudah Seohyun. Dia kan gak sengaja. Lagian gaun itu tidak rosak boleh dicuci."

"Inikan gaun terbaru belum keluar di pasaran. Sayang ditumpahkan air begitu saja padahal tuan punya gaun ini jaga sebisa mungkin. Oppa buat sesuatu dong ke yeoja ini." tegur Seohyun kepada Kyuhyunyg dari tadi menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan menusuk. Kyuhyun memandang gelas-gelas yg terisi dengan air. Dia mengambil salah satu darinya lalu-

**Splaasshhh..**

"YAA! APA YG KAU BUAT?!" bentak Zhoumi melihat mukanya dan gaun di bahangian dada Sungmin basah kerana Kyuhyun menjurus air ke pada Sungmin.

"Wae? Balasan yg setimpal bukan?" kata Kyuhyun dengan seadanya. Sedangkan Seohyun tersenyum puas melihat Sungmin.

"TAK SEHA-"

"Gwaechana oppa. Ini memang salah Min. Mian Kyuhyun oppa, Seohyun-ssi." Sungmin berlari menjauh dari mereka kerana tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak menangis dan tidak memperdulikan lagi teriakkan Zhoumi memanggil namanya.

"Kalian keterlaluan sekali. Seohyun kau jangan manja air yg tumpah ke atas gaunmu hanya sedikit gak terliat kotornya bahkan itu air kosong nanti akan kering juga. Dan kau Kyuhyun tega sekali kau dia itu fansmu. Setidaknya hargai dia." Zhoumi pergi mencari Sungmin dan mengabaikan dua orang manusia yg tidak punya hati. Dihati Kyuhyun ada rasa kasihan kepada Sungmin dansedikit menyesal. Air yg ditumpahkan ke Seohyun hanya air kosong tapi air yg dia sengaja tumpahkan itu air oren, air bergula mesti akan rasa sedikit berlengas.

o0o0o

Sungmin masuk ke dalam tandas. Dia berdiri di hadapan wastafel, memandangi dirinya di cermin. Dia mengeluarkan air matanya yg tadi ia mati-matian tahan.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Wae oppa? Apa salah aku? Kenapa oppa tidak layan aku seperti fans oppa yg lainnya? Kenapa oppa dingin sekali dengan aku? Hiks.. Setahu aku, aku tidak pernah buat oppa marah. Hiks.. Hiks.. Apa waktu aku mengatakan oppa adalah bias aku oppa marah? oppa gak suka aku menjadi fans oppa?" Sungmin meluahkan perasaannya di hadapan wastafel. Sungmin membasuh mukanya dengan air, membersihkan make up yg sudah luntur. Setelah semuannya selesai dia keluar dari toilet itu. Zhoumi melihat Sungmin yg baru keluar dari toilet segera menghampiri Sungmin.

"Min. Neo gwaenchana?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Ne oppa."

"Kamu baru lepas nangis ya?"

"Siapa sih yg gak nangis kalau dia terima perlakuan kasar dari biasnya."

"Iya sih. Gwaenchana nanti oppa akan marah sama si magnae itu"

"Tak perlu oppa. Aku tidak mau Kyuhyun oppa bertambah benci sama aku."

"Arra. Kamu mau pulang? Biar aku hantarkan."

"Ani oppa. Aku pulang sama teman aku. Dia ada disini."

"Kalau begitu baiklah hati-hati ne."

"Ne oppa."

.

.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED..**_

* * *

**Chapter 4 finish..**

**Apa memuaskan?**

**Mohon komentarnya setelah dibaca..**

**Dan terima kasih yg telah komentar.**

* * *

**Reply untuk reveiw di Chapter 1 - 3**

**JeongHyun137 : Hahaha.. Kyuhyun gak ingat Sungmin karna mereka udah lama berpisah. Kali terakhir ketemu waktu kecil. Sesetengah orang dia tidak akan ingat.**

** .1 : akan saya usahakan supaya panjang.**

**minunderkyu : Gomawo atas pujiannya. Iya. Saya orang Malaysia. Salam kenal juga. Soal Seohyun I think I same with you. Hahaa.**

**abilhikmah : Ming akan kuat menghadapinya.**

**Park Henni : Sebenarnya sih saya asli orang Malaysia. Saya bisa bilang kayak orang Indo karna dari kecil saya sudah biasa nonton drama Indo. Kamsahamnida atas saranannya.**

**JOY : Baku banget yah.. Kalau di Malaysia novel atau apa kami menggunakan bahasa baku. Terus kamu maunya yg gimana? Itu tandanya Ming setia. Arra. Saya gak bikin ekstrim. Tunggu dan liat dong~**

_**Mian kalau ada tersalah eja nama.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**FF Kyumin**

**CAST**

- Lee Sungmin (yeoja) 21 tahun  
- Cho Kyuhyun (namja) 22 tahun  
- Lee Donghae (namja) 22 tahun  
- Lee Hyukjae (yeoja) 21 tahun

**AND OTHER CAST**

- Cho Hangeng (Kyuhyun appa)  
- Cho Heechul (Kyuhyun eomma)  
- Lee Youngwoon aka Kangin (Sungmin appa)  
- Lee Jungsoo aka Leeteuk (Sungmin eomma)  
- Zhoumi  
- Henry  
- Seo Joohyun  
- Kim Jungmo

.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 5 muncul..**

**Semoga dapat memuaskan hati para reader..**

**Selamat membaca!**

.

* * *

.

.

o0o0o

.

**#Eunhyuk side#**

.

"Huff.. Mana Sungmin ni. Lama sekali ambil airnya." Eunhyuk menggerutu sambil bermain dengan telefonnya.

"Annyeong~ Sendiri saja? Kau datang dengan siapa?" sapa seorang namja yg sedang berdiri di sebelah Eunhyuk.

Berasa ada seseorang sedang bicara dengannya memaling wajahnya kearah suara itu. Dan alangkah terkejutnya. "D-Dong. Dong- Dong"

Namja itu terkekeh geli melihat wajah terkejut yeoja itu. "Iya. Ini aku Donghae. Tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu. Ini kali kedua kita ketemu bukan pertama kalinya. Seharusnya aku yg terkejut. Aku fikir kau tinggal di Jeju, atau kau mendapat jemputan di sini?"

"A-ah. M-Mian aku hanya tidak sangka dapat jumpa dengan oppa lagi."

"Haha. Gwaenchana. Bisa aku duduk di sini? Kita bisa berbual."

"Oh. Ne silakan."

Donghae mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya sedikit untuk menyembunyikan mukanya yg merah.\

"Jadi. Bisakah menjawab pertanyaan aku tadi?"

"Hm? Pertanyaan tadi? Ahh. Aku tinggal di Seoul. Aku berada di Jeju karna mau liat konsert SJM." Kata Eunhyuk yg mukanya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kamu datang sini sama siapa?" oh Donghae masih belum sedar ya muka Eunhyuk memerah.

"Dengan Sungmin dengan keluarganya"

"Sungmin dengan keluarganya?" ulang Donghae kembali.

"Ne. Sungmin kan anaknya Lee Youngwoon jadi tidak ada alasan kenapa dia tidak dijemput."

"M-MWO?! L-Lee Youngwoon pemilik syarikat Lee Crop itu?! Syarikat mempunyai banyak cabang hampir seluruh dunia itu?!" Wow. Kayaknya Donghae sudah terlampau terkejut.

"Ne. Oppa tidak perlu teriak teriak kayak itu. Emangnya oppa belum tau? Setahu aku Zhoumi oppa sudah tau."

"Jjinja? Kemana Sungmin? Aku tidak liat dia dari tadi?"

"Molla. Katanya mau ambil air sampai sekarang tidak muncul-muncul."

"Gweanchana aku teman kau tunggu dia sambil itu kita berbual lagi."

"Ne. Oppa gimana ada disini?"

"Kyuhyun jemput kami semua. Tadinya kami bersama-sama lepas selesai makan terus berpecah."

"Jadi ini kediaman keluarganya Kyuhyun?"

Donghae baru mau membuka mulut ada suara menyapa mereka.

"Hyukkie~" Suara itu kedengaran lirih. Eunhyuk pun berpaling.

"OMO! Minnie! Neo gwaenchana? Apa yg terjadi? Kenapa gaunmu basah? Kamu menumpahkannya? Kok ceroboh sekali? Tapi kenapa basahnya di dada? Ada orang tertumpahkan air ke kamu? Atau orang itu sengaja? Siapa orang itu? Kalau dia sengaja akan kupukul tanpa ampun." Eunhyuk bertanya ke Sungmin dengan bertubi-tubi. Itu lah Eunhyuk tidak akan membiarkan sesiapa pun melukai Sungmin yg sudah dia anggap sebagai saudara walaupun itu hal yg sepele.

"Gwaechana Hyukkie. Nanti aku cerita. Aku mau pulang. Kita pulang ke apartment yuk." Sungmin memegang tangan Eunhyuk dengan tatapan memohon.

"Arra. Donghae oppa kami pulang dulu." Pamit Eunhyuk.

"Ah. Ne" Donghae melihat punggung Eunhyuk dan Sungmin yg semakin jauh darinya. "Hahhh.. Lebih baik aku cari Henry."

.

.

o0o0o

.

.

**#KangTeukChul side#**

**.**

"Aigoo~ Sudah lama kita tidak ketemu. Minnieku semakin imut dan cantik." Ujar Heechul mengingatkan wajah Sungmin.

"Ne aku tau Minnie semakin cantik, kayak aku,, semakin tampan." Balas Kangin.

"Ck! Penyakit narsis kamu belum sembuh ya."

"Kapan aku narsis? Aku memang tampan. Kalau tidak mana ada ramai yeoja mengelilingi aku waktu SMA dulu."

"Bila difikirkan iya sih. Katamu memang benar-" Kangin senyum kemenangan.

"-tapi tampan itu harus ditukar. Sepatutnya semakin tau bukannya tampan."

"Ishh.. Noona memang tidak pernah senang meliat aku bahagia."

"Sudah. Heechul-ah mana Kyuhyun sama Hangeng? Tadinya Hangeng ada kok tiba-tiba menghilang?" tanya Leeteuk yg sedari tadi hanya melihat pertengkaran diantara suaminya dan sahabat lamanya.

"Hangeng sedang berbual sama rakan bisnisnya diluar. Sebentar lagi Hangeng kesini dan Kyuhyun bersama teman-temannya."

"Kyuhyun mesti sudah tampan sekarang. Aku ingat lagi dulu sewaktu kalian sudah mau pergi, Kyuhyun bilang dia berjanji akan menikah sama Minnie nanti." Ujar Leeteuk.

"Huh.. masih kecil sudah pintar bicara seperti itu, untung saja Minnie tidak tau maksudnya apa." Sela Kangin.

"Anak itu bikin malu saja. Tapi kalau difikirkan kita jodohkan saja mereka berdua. Mereka berdua cocok." Cadang Heechul.

"Apa mereka setuju? Jangan ambil keputusan seenaknya noona." Balas Kangin.

"Mau tak mau mereka harus setuju. Aku tau ada suatu hari nanti cinta itu akan bertumbuh lalu mereka akan bahagia. Itu firasat seorang ibu."

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang mencela. "Apa yg kalian sedang bicara? Serius sekali."

"Ah yeobo. Kami sedang bicara mau menjodohkan Sungmin sama Kyuhyun. Kamu setuju?" tanya Heechul.

"Hmm.. Sepertinya itu idea bagus." Balas hangeng.

"Tapi-"

"Sudah la Kangin-ah. Kau ni seperti tidak kenal Heechul. Kalau dia pilih itu maka itu lah yg dia akan ambil tidak ada yg bisa menghalang."

"Hahh. Arra hyung." Balas Kangin dengan pasrah.

"Macam mana dengan Lee Crop? Aku dengar Lee Crop memiliki cabang hampir seluruh dunia?" tanya Hangeng.

"Hahaha.. Tapi kalau bukan karna pekerja menjalankan kerja dengan bagus Lee Crop bukan siapa-siapa." Jawab Kangin.

"Lepas Kyuhyun sama Sungmin tunangan perusahan kita gabung, bagaimana?"

"bagus juga."

"Kalau kalian mau bicara soalan perusahan kalian silakan menjauh dari sini. Mengganggu saja." Protes Heechul.

"Iya. Iya. Kami udah gak bicara soal itu lagi iya kan Kangin-ah." Hangeng mengalah

"Hmm."

**Drrtt.. Drrttt..**

Ponsel Kangin berbunyi. Dia segera melihat sebuah sms dilayar telefonnya.

'Appa. Minnie pulang ke apartment Minnie ya. Gaun Minnie tertumpah air. Gak perlu risaukan Minnie, Hyukkie ada sama Minnie. Annyeong~'

"siapa itu yeobo?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Minnie. Dia pulang ke apartmennya. Gaunnya kotor tertumpah air." Jelas Kangin

"Kita jadi apa mau jodohkan mereka?" tanya Hangeng.

"Tentu saja jadi. Malam besok kalian datang ke rumah kami. Kita makan malam bersama. Sekalian kita temukan Kyuhyun sama Sungmin." Ujar Heechul.

"Idea bagus itu." Komen Kangin.

"Jadi malam besok dandan yg cantik Minnieku. Supaya Kyuhyun nantinya tergoda dan tidak akan menyesal dijodohkan sama Sungmin."

"Ada-ada saja kamu ini Heechul-ah"

.

.

o0o0o

.

.

**Apartment Sungmin.**

**.**

"Min, cerita ke aku apa yg sudah terjadi?" tanya Hyukkie ketika Sungmin selesai ganti baju.

"Hyukkie apa salah aku ke Kyuhyun oppa? Kenapa Kyuhyun oppa tidak layan aku seperti SparKyu atau ELF yg lainnya?" lirih Sungmin.

"Emangnya apa Kyuhyun oppa telah perbuat?"

"Tadi waktu aku mau ambil minuman aku terjumpa sama Zhoumi oppa. Kami bicara sampai gak perasan ada orang dibelakangku. Apabila aku berbalik air yg aku bawa tertumpah atas gaunnya. Dia marah-mrah padahal itu cuma air kosong. Tidak lama kemudian Kyuhyun oppa datang. Dan kalau kamu mau tau ternyata yeoja yg aku tertumpahkan air itu yeojachigunya Kyuhyun oppa. Seohyun. Seohyun bilang ke Kyuhyun oppa bahawa aku sengaja tumpahkan air itu dan menyuruh Kyuhyun oppa melakukan sesuatu ke aku. Seperti kau liat gaun aku basah karna Kyuhyun oppa tumpahkan." Terang Sungmin dengan panjang lebar.

"Manja sekali si Seohyun itu. Masa hanya hal sepele itu mau ngadu. Minnie kamu cari saja bias lainnya Zhoumi oppa ada. Sepertinya dia peduli sama kamu bukan kayak Kyuhyun oppa. Kau tau kan aku paling tidak suka kalau ada orang melayani kamu dengan buruk. Aku sudah anggap kamu sebagai saudara aku. Aku sayang kamu."

"Tapi Hyukkie. Sebenarnya perasaan aku ke Kyuhyun oppa bukan sekadar fan dengan bais melainkan yeoja dengan namja. Erti kata lain aku sudah jatuh cinta sama Kyuhyun oppa."

"M-mwo? Kau serius?" tanya Eunhyuk tak percaya kerana selama ini dia berfikir Sungmin hanya suka Kyuhyun sebagai seorang bias.

"Ne Hyukkie. Aku serius. Aku rasa aku seperti pernah bertemu sama Kyuhyun oppa, sepertinya dia adalah seseorang yg sekian lama aku tunggu untuk kehadirannya."

"Kau pernah ketemu sama Kyuhyun oppa? Jadi kamu ada hubungan sama Kyuhyun oppa?"

"Molla. Mungkin itu hanya perasaan aku sahaja." Jawab Sungmin seenaknya.

**Drrtt.. Drrtt..**

"Hyukkie tolong liat siapa yg hantar sms. Aku malas mau berganjak." Arah Sungmin karna handphonenya terletak berhampiran Eunhyuk.

"Ck! Pantas saja badanmu begitu gemuk. Hanya hal ini mau menyuruh orang lain"

"Yakk! Aku tidak gemuk! Dari segi mana kau melihat aku gemuk? Yahh walaupun pipiku sdikit chubby tapi aku tidak gemuk!" protes Sungmin apabila Eunhyuk mengatainya gemuk.

"Iya gak perlu teriak sih. Sakit telinga aku." Eunhyuk mengambil handphone Sungmin lalu membaca mesej di phonenya Sungmin.

"Siapa Hyukkie?" tanya Sungmin kepada Eunhyuk yg masih menatap layar handphonenya.

"Appa sama eomma-mu mau nginap sini, mau sampai ke mansion masih jauh appa-mu sudah capek."

"Ohh. Gwaenchana. Kamu tidur saja dengan aku biar appa eomma tidur di kamar satu lagi."

"Cha. Kita tidur aku sudah ngantuk. Eomma appa-mu punya kunci cadangan apartment ini bukan."

"Hmm."

"Sekarang ayo kita tidur." Sungmin dan Enhyuk merebahkan diri di atas katil.

"Jalja Hyukkie."

"Jalja Minnie."

.

.

o0o0o

.

.

**Keesokkan pagi.**

**.**

Terdapat tiga orang yeoja dan seorang namja sedang sarapan di meja makan.

"Eunhyuk-ah selepas sarapan kamu sudah mau pulang?" tanya namja paruh baya aka Kangin.

"Ne, Ahjussi. Wae?"

"Biar Kim ahjussi yg hantarkan kamu pulang."

"Mwo? Gwaechana ahjussi. Smenyusahkan saja."

"Gak apa-apa."

"Hyukkie ikuti saja arahan appa. Don't worry Kim ahjussi tidak akan buat macam-macam dengan kamu. Kim ahjussi sudah punya istri sama anak dan dia setia." Canda Sungmin. Kangin dan Leeteuk hanya terkekeh meliat gelagat anaknya.

"Yakk! Kau yg benar saja."

"Jadi gimana Hyuk?" tanya Kangin.

"Ne ahjussi."

"Minnie lepas selesai makan hantar Eunhyuk ke depan sekalian bilang ke Kim ahjussi supaya menghantar Eunhyuk." Arah Leeteuk kepada anak tunggalnya.

"Ne eomma."

Setelah selesai sarapan Sungmin terus menghantar Eunhyuk ke depan apartmentnya kemudian dia masuk kembali kedalam rumah. Jalannya terhenti ketika ada suara memanggilnya.

"Minnie."

"Ne appa"

"Kemari." Sungmin mengambil tempat duduk di sofa tepat dihadapan ibubapanya.

"Wae appa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kami ada perkara yg mau dibicarakan sama Minnie" kata eommanya Sungmin iaitu Leeteuk.

"bilang saja eomma, appa."

"Minnie ingat jamuan pesta semalam? Di mansion itu."

"Ahh. Minnie ingat appa. Itu rumah teman lama appa sama eomma kan. Eomma bilang dula Minnie rapat sama Heechul ajumma tapi Minnie sama sekali tidak ingat siapa mereka." Balas Sungmin.

"Ne. Gwaenchana. Lama-lama Minnie akan ingat sedikit demi sedikit. Ini yg appa mau bilang malam semalam kami berbual dan kami sepakat mau jodohkan Minnie sama anaknya."

"M-mwo?" hanya perkataan itu yg terkeluar dari mulut Sungmin selepas mendengar percakapan appanya.

"Jangan khawatir kalian tidak terus menikah, kalian hanya bertunang dulu." Kata Kangin. Sungmin tampak berfikir dan ragu untuk mengatakan 'iya'.

"Terserah saja eomma, appa. Asalkan itu membuatkan eomma sama appa bahagia." Kta Sungmin dengan tidak rela.

"Kami akan bahagia jika Minnie bahagia. Jangan berbuat keputusan yg melulu, malam ini kita ke rumah mereka lagi untuk mempertemukan kamu sama anaknya selepas itu kalau kamu rasa dia bisa menjadi kepala keluarga yg bagus maka kamu iyakan saja begitu pula sebaliknya." Terang Kangin apbila melihat sedikit raut ketidak relaan di muka anak tersayangnya.

"Appa-mu benar Minnie kamu itu satu-satunya anak kami. Kami sayang sangat sama Minnie sampai appa-mu ini tidak akan membiarkan Minnie terluka sedikit pun termasuk luka batin apalagi kalau kamu tidak bahagia itu dikira luka parah bagi kami. Kami hanya mau Minnie bahagia tidak kesah namja itu miskin, sederhana maupun kaya asalkan namja itu baik, menghargai istrinya, amanah, penyayang dan paling penting dapat melaksanakan tanggungjawabnya seperti appa-mu." Kata Leeteuk sambil menyonggol bahu suaminya sewaktu berkata 'seperti appa-mu'.

"Tidak lebih kurangnya dari kamu. Kamu itu baik, lemah lembut, rajin, penyabar, dan sudah melaksanakan tanggung jawab kamu. You're my angel without wings." Kata Kangin sambil mengusap pipi Leeteuk membuatkan istrinya malu-malu.

"Appa eomma Minnie masih ada di depan kalian." Kangin dan Leeteuk menjadi salah tingkah apabila mendengar protesan anaknya.

"Ehem. Ehem. K-kita sampai dimana ya. Oh ya, malam ini kita pergi ke mansionnya Hangeng sama Heechul. Tidak perlu memakai pakaian formal ini bukan acara pertunangan."

"Arra appa. Minnie masuk ke kamar dulu." Pamit Sungmin.

"Ne" jawab kompak KangTeuk.

.

.

o0o0o

.

.

**Di mansion keluarga Cho.**

**.**

Di ruang tamu terlihat seorang namja jakung berkulit pucat sedang bermain game. Sepasang suami istri pun masuk ke ruang tamu. Namja pernggemar game itu terlalu fokus dengan gamenya sehingga kehadiran ibubapanya pun ia tidak sedar.

"Kyuhyun-ah berhenti bermain game. Appa sama eomma mau bicara sesuatu." Tegur sang appa. Tapi lihatlah namja itu sepertinya tiada manusia lain yg ada dibumi ini selain dia. Lama kelamaan kesabaran ibunya pun habis.

"YAKK! CHO KYUHYUN! KAMU DENGAR GAK APA YG APPA-MU BILANG BERHENTI MAIN GAME! KAMI MAU BICARAKAN SESUATU!" marah Heechul sambil menarik telinga anaknya sekuat hati.

"A-akk! A-appo eomma! Iya, iya aku berhenti main. Ampun eomma! Ampun!" rayu Kyuhyun sambil memegang telinganya yg masih di tarik oleh Heechul.

"Sudahlah Chullie. Anak itu sudah kesakitan." Hangeng mengelus bahu Heechul untuk menenangkan istrinya yg sudah menjadi singa. Dan akhirnya Heechul melepaskannya lalu duduk di sofa bersama suaminya.

"Aduh.. Eomma, teliga aku ini daripada bentuknya yg cantik boleh menjadi capang kalau eomma selalu tarik telinga aku." Kyuhyun mulai ikut duduk di atas sofa sambil mengusap telinganya yg masih berdenyut sakit.

"Makanya kalau ada orang bicara sama kamu balas jangan abaikan terutama orang adalah ibubapa-mu." Nasihat Heechul.

"Mian~ Apa yg eomma sama appa mau bicarakan?"

"Ini semalam kami ketemu sama teman lama kami setelah berbual kami berniat mau menjodohkan kamu sama anak perempuan mereka." Kata Heechul dengan tenang.

"M-MWO?! AKU DIJODOHKAN?!" teriak Kyuhyun saking terkejutnya.

"Yakk! Tidak perlu teriak-teriak dong."

"Eomma aku gak mau dijodohkan."

"Wae? Anaknya manis kok."

"Tapi eomma aku sudah punya yeojachigu!"

"Jjinja?" Heechul memastikan apa yg dia telah dengarkan dari anaknya.

"Ne eomma."

'Semoga eomma batalkan perjodohan bodoh itu setelah mendengar aku sudah punya yeojachigu.' Batin Kyuhyun.

"Tapi eomma tidak peduli eomma hanya mau menantu sama yeoja pilihan eomma. Eomma tidak mau yeoja yg lainnya. Eomma yakin yeoja pilihan eomma tidak akan mengecewakan eomma."

"T-tapi eomma gimana yeojachigu aku? Aku mencintai dia eomma."

"Putus saja sama dia. Eomma hanya mau 'dia' sebagai menantu eomma. TITIK." Jawab Heechul seenaknya.

"TAPI EOMMA TIDAK BISA MELAKUKAN INI KE AKU! AKU PUNYA HAK UNTUK MILIH SIAPA YANG AKU MAU NIKAHI. YANG MEMILIH AKU BUKAN EOMMA!" Protes Kyuhyun.

"Jangan harap aku mau nikah sama dia eomma. Tidak akan pernah." Sambungnya lagi lalu berjalan pergi ke ruang tamu itu.

"Jika kamu tidak mau nikah sama yeoja pilihan eomma jangan harap kamu dapat ketemu sama yeojachigumu dan fans-fans kamu tidak akan pernah melihat kamu pernyanyi untuk mereka." Ayat itu berjaya membuat Kyuhyun memberhentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke Heechul.

"Malam ini mereka datang untuk makan malam dan kamu harus hadir atau eomma akan bakar semua koleksi permainan kamu." Kata Heechul berlalu pergi dari ruangtamu. Di ruang tamu hanya tinggal dua orang lelaki.

"Maafkan appa. Appa tidak bisa bantu kamu. Tapi appa yakin sekali yeoja pilihan eomma-mu itu baik, kamu tidak akan menyesal nikah sama dia." Kata Hangeng lalu mengikut Heechul dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yg masih berdiri mematung dengan mata hampir merah.

"Siapa pun kau tidak akan kubiarkan kau bahagia jika bersamaku. Kau akan betemu dengan siksaan setelah ini. Kita nantikan saja." Lirih Kyuhyun sambil menggepalkan kedua tangannya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Chapter 5 siap..**

**Sebenarnya hari ini author kurang sihat, cuaca panas mungkin.**

**Tapi karna semangat mau nyiap chapter 5 author sanggup kuatkan diri..**

**Mohon komentar setelah dibaca..**

**Terima kasih yg sudah komentarnya..**

* * *

**Reply untuk reveiw Chapter 5**

**.**

**abilhikmah : Tapi Kyu tidak jahat sepenuhnya..  
**

** : alright boss ^~**

** .1 : akan saya lajut~ Don't worry nae chigu.**

**Shin : Gomawo. Saya tidak akan bikin banyak SeoKyu moment kok.**

**Guest : Hahaa.. Okay. Okay.**

**JOY : Waahhh.. Sebenarnya kamu itu siapa sih. Kok kamu bisa tau jalan ceritanya. Hanya teman baik saya saja yg tau itu pun hanya 2 orang~**

**.**

**Mian kalau ada tersalah mengeja nama kalian..**


End file.
